A Really Wrong Number V2
by catmittens
Summary: A series of conversations between a girl and Mirai #17. This is the FIXED version. It's not all that funny, but it's still good! RR if you please!
1. The First And Always Best

HEY, READ THIS HERE NOTE YA'LL...THIS IS NO DIFFERENT THAN THE '1st' VERSION, EXCEPT THAT I'M TOO LAZY TO ACTUALLY FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE ITALICS SHOW UP RIGHT. SO I PUT IT ON AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT STORY AND ERASED MY REVIEWS. DAMN! SO SUE ME, I'M A LAZY BLONDE AND AM NOT TECHNICALLY INCLINED. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SAVE THEM!!  
  
Also : /word(s)/ = italics  
  
Prank Call  
  
(A/N - This story has been floating around my head for a long time, and I can't make excuses for it's possible OOCness and lack of humor.)  
  
It was Saturday, the day the jinzouningen usually slunk around the house, lazing and resting up for a nice fresh round of killing humans. This wasn't to say the jinzouningen didn't kill people on Saturday, heck yeah they killed humans every day of the week, but it was the day of the week with the least percentage killed. And right now, Juunana was napping.  
  
The phone started ringing, and the jinzouningen didn't wake up until the fifth angry ring. His sister was outside, soaking up UV rays, and didn't hear the rings. He reached over and grabbed the reciever and put it next to his ear.  
  
"Kristen?" a voice called out from the other end.  
  
"No this isn't /Kristen/," he snapped sourly. "And who the hell is this? How the fuck did you get this number? If I find you I'm going to tear your head from your shoulders and stuff it down your throat!"  
  
There was a silence on the other end and Juunana had just figured that the human took his advice to hang up when it asked, "Um...how?"  
  
He stared at the reciever and then put it back to his ear. "Very simple. I'll grab your head and rip it off, and then smash it down into your ribcage."  
  
"Ouch. That has to hurt," it said, sounding like it was imagining what it would be like.  
  
"Actually you'd die very quickly," Juunana said. "Maybe I /won't/ kill you that quickly, just because you woke me up on my day off."  
  
"...Uh, who is this?" it asked, and didn't sound very scared about his threats. "And how can you kill me when you don't know who I am or where I live?"  
  
"I'll blow up every city on this planet until I get lucky," Juunana snapped.  
  
"...Who the heck /is/ this?"  
  
"Jinzouningen Juunanagou," he snarled at the over-curious brat.  
  
There was a long silence. "Android number Seventeen?" the human asked.  
  
"Very good, human, now hang up before I decide to go find you!"  
  
"You're one of the androids? I dialed a wrong number and got the /androids/?!"  
  
"That's about the size of it now /hang up/--I want to go back to sleep."  
  
The phone wasn't hung up. "You're one of the /androids/?"  
  
"Are you deaf I just said I was you moron! God /damn/ it human you are such an idiot!"  
  
"It's not like you're all that much better, jinzouningen," it replied a bit tritely.  
  
"My name is not 'jinzouningen,'" Juunana said irritably.  
  
"And mine ain't 'human,' and I prefer to keep my name to myself so you can't come and find me," it said.  
  
"Humans are a lot braver when they've got hundreds of miles of /wires/ between them and me."  
  
"What? Of course I do have my theory, like you're the ugliest damned son- of-a-bitch on the planet, no wonder people run," the human said lightly. "I know I'd run if I were facing ya."  
  
"I'll ignore that if you hang up the damn phone right now and let me get back to sleep!" Juunana said.  
  
"I don't want to hang up the phone because I'd have to go clean the cat box," the human said. "Don't hang up yourself 'cause I'll just hit redial."  
  
Juunana glared at the reciever and his hands itched to wring the neck of this talkative little twit who admitted that if it wasn't protected by miles of telephone lines it would be running away as fast as they could. "Hang up or I will kill one human for every second you keep talking!"  
  
"It's not like it'll make any difference in how many people you kill," it spat coldly. "I might as well bug the crap out of you while I've got the chance. Huh? Hang on a sec."  
  
There was a muffled sound and a sharp yelling noise, and the kid was back on the line.  
  
"Stupid brothers. I'M ON THE PHONE AND NO YOU CAN'T TALK TO THAT SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND!!"  
  
There was a scuffling sound and a minute or so later a very winded sounding human spoke into the reciever. "I don't know who you are but get off this line!!"  
  
"GIVE IT BACK! I'M TALKING TO SOMEONE!!!" the human who originally called him screetched, and there was a crashing noise. "/He/ did it mom!!! Son of a /bitch/!"  
  
Juunanagou stared incrediously at the phone and his hand headed to put it down.  
  
"I'll hit redial!" the voice came out, loud enough for him to hear even when the phone was almost down on the drum.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, he sat up on the couch and glared at the ceiling as the brat launched into a boring talking speil, and made sure he was there by frequently asking questions, which he would answer or he'd be talked to death.  
  
"If I ever find you I'm going to give you an especially /painful/ end," he growled at it.  
  
"I don't doubt it, but then you'll never find me, or at least know that you've found me," the human replied. "Um...jinzouningen?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Why do you kill us humans?"  
  
"Because I hate humans. Even seeing one of you pisses me off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was programmed that way," he sneered.  
  
"What?" the human asked, and sounded completely confused.  
  
"I'm an android you idiot. Androids are made of machines. I have programming inside of me."  
  
"Oh, that's cool, I guess."  
  
"The fuck?" he said blankly.  
  
"I said that's cool. I guess."  
  
"Why in the name of /Hell/ do you think that's /'cool'/?"  
  
"I needed something to say," it replied nonchalantly. "Cool for you. Horrible for us humans. Who programmed you? Who /would/ program you like you are?!"  
  
"Dr. Gero."  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Are you anti-social? Is that why you don't like to talk?"  
  
"What the HELL do you think you stupid brat!!" he yelled into the reciever and Juuhachi threw him an odd look over her shoulder as she padded through the house in a new dress. "I've KILLED humans for saying or doing a hell of a lot less than what you're up to now!!"  
  
"Well thank goodness I'm not anywhere near you," the human replied sardonically. "Now who's this Gero that you say programmed you?"  
  
"He's dead. I killed him."  
  
"No surprise there."  
  
"..."  
  
"Jinzouningen? You still there? I swear I'll hit redial on him..."  
  
"You know I'm a man," Juunana said as if it were a question, attempting to humor the twit and thus make it go away faster.  
  
"Yeah, it's the voice. Can you tell which one I am?"  
  
"Hmm. Let's see. /I don't care/."  
  
"It narrows down who I am by fifty percent..."  
  
"A girl."  
  
"Right!" she said as if he'd just won the lotto.  
  
"Oh joy," he said sarcastically. "You /sound/ like a boy but no self- respecting boy would talk like you do. Not even a human."  
  
"Shut up," she snapped through the line.  
  
"I'd like to see you make me," he snapped back.  
  
She laughed a bit nervously. "Actually, it's not likely I'd try..."  
  
"Damn straight. Goodbye."  
  
He hung up.  
  
Juunana rolled over to go back to sleep when the phone started ringing again. He tried to ignore it but it rang...and rang...and rang. Damn it.  
  
He yanked the phone up and screamed "WHAT!!"  
  
"I told you I'd just call back until you picked up the phone again."  
  
"I'm just going to put this thing down and go back to sleep. I'm not going to listen!"  
  
He put the phone down, leaving the human hanging on an open line. He was just about to get to sleep when the most ear splitting music he'd ever had the displeasure to hear came blaring from the phone.  
  
"OKAY YOU WIN YOU WRETCHED LITTLE NINGEN!!" he screamed into the reciever and he seethed at the laughter that came from her when he admitted defeat. It reminded him a little of himself when he was killing humans, which pissed him off. "Feel lucky I don't have a phone signal tracking system, or whatever those damn things are called that track phone calls," he huffed.  
  
"Let me make you a deal," she said. "If I get to bug you for a little while longer I'll never call this number again unless you kill someone I love. Of course if I die in one of your evil attacks I won't be able to act on this but if I'm still alive and one person of my family is dead...expect a nice call from me."  
  
"Is that a threat?" he asked dryly.  
  
"Mmm, what do you think?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. I can just blast my phone to make you leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"So nobody can call me or my sister any more, especially not anonymous ningen with nothing better to do than to harass the android who is going to make a point to kill more young ningen onnas from now on."  
  
"You have a sister?" she asked. "Oh yeah, there's two of you little creeps, aren't there?"  
  
"You won't be so brave when I have your neck in my hands..."  
  
"Be damned if you'll figure out who I am and where I live," she replied. "Is she as much of a jerk as you are?"  
  
"Actually she would have hung up the very moment you spoke the first time and blasted the phone."  
  
"Why don't you do that?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you /like/ talking to me?" she asked, you could hear the grin in her voice.  
  
"I'd /like/ to rip out your throat with my bare hands," Juunana said curtly and formed a ki blast in his hand, "Of course first I'd just torture you, but still, your death will be very painful."  
  
"If you manage to find me," she said, and Juunana heard a slurping noise from the other side. "S'cuse me. I got hungry. That was a milkshake."  
  
"Nice," Juunana said, and rolled his eyes. He made a mental note to blast any human fast food joint the next time he destroyed a city, which would be later today if he had anything to say about it. The sooner he got started the sooner he could find the origin of this damn ridiculous phone chat.  
  
"Hey, Juunana?"  
  
"Huh? What?" he asked, and decided that he resented any human using his name like it was familiar. "And /don't/ call me Juunana. Call me Juunanagou if you've got to call me anything other than jinzouningen."  
  
"Fine, Juu-kun," she said sarcastically and he nearly crushed the phone in his hands. "/Alright/, calm down jinzouningen. What do you look like?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Curiosity?"  
  
"If you tell me what you look like," he retorted, thinking it would help him track this kid down and blast her into a gazillion peices of dust.  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"Black hair down to my chin, light blue eyes and an orange scarf. I don't want to say any more."  
  
"That's not very specific but then the orange scarf certainly isn't normal," she said. "Okay. I've got short light /red/ hair and brown eyes. That's about all."  
  
"That's not very specific either."  
  
"Well I don't really want to give you a headstart on finding me, do I? And black hair plus blue eyes isn't exactly all that common though I'll be terrified of them till the day I die now."  
  
"And I'll be sure to kill every light red haired, brown eyed brat till the day I die," he said, sarcasm dripping off his voice at the point where he mentioned his own death.  
  
"Eh? But mom this is a really important phone call--/mo-om/!! Ack! Give it back!"  
  
"Hello?" a bristly sounding ningen woman said into the phone. "I'm sorry but Telfie has to get off the phone now. Now honey, say good bye to your friend. Now. And go clean the cat box."  
  
"Your name is Telfie?"  
  
"No you dork, that's my /nickname/," she said when she got back on, but it wasn't exactly convincing the way she said it. "Anyway, ciao, if I don't go my mom'll kill me."  
  
"/Realllly/."  
  
"No, but I hope somebody blasts you here soon," 'Telfie' said. "Bye!" And she hung up.  
  
Juunana set down the phone and lay back on the couch, and shut his eyes.  
  
"Who was that?" Juuhachi asked.  
  
"Nobody I care about, just a damn ningen with nothing better to do but to piss me off," Juunana replied.  
  
"What an idiot. All those humans are fools and cowards," Juuhachi said dismissively.  
  
/Meanwhile somewhere in some obscure little country town.../  
  
"Who was that you were talking to honey?" Telfie's mom asked.  
  
"One of the androids?" Telfie said seriously, and dug the pooper scooper into the cat boxes kitty litter, mostly focused on her work more than describing the conversation. "The guy one."  
  
"One of the /androids/? Jokes like that aren't funny, Tel," Telfie's little brother said and looked down at his sister.  
  
Telfie watched her mother leave. "It's /not/ a joke," she said and frowned.  
  
"It's just /not/ funny."  
  
"I don't mean it to be you fudgemuffin. Now clear out of here before I sic my cat on you!"  
  
~Fin  
  
(A/N - I guess I always just wondered if anybody ever accidentally dialed the androids in the mirai timeline at the Kame House and what would happen then. It's just been begging me to write it for a while. Ooo...I'm starting to repeat meself. Oh, and sorry about the somewhat random stuff. Anywho, if ya wanna review, be my guest. Don't flame. I bite.)  
  
Plus something I forgot before in the 1st version. The Stupid Disclaimer. - Well, lookee here. I'm blonde, I think I don't live anywhere near Japan, and my name sure as heck don't rhyme with 'Akira Toriyama.' Plus I'm not even as old as Dragonball itself. So how could I own it? 


	2. Why, you lucky people

This...is such an unworthy...Drat. I was hoping it'd turn out better. It's still pretty enjoyable though. I can't make excuses for OOCness and idiocy. And yes, I do charge for answers on quizzes and yes, my mother is just weird enough to suggest that my partners sleep over to work on it if the situation was desperate enough.  
  
Disclaimer - Uh...look. I don't own it. If I did Cell would have been burning in hell long before he was.  
  
**  
  
It was Friday night.  
  
"Change the channel. This is boring."  
  
Juunana glanced over at Juuhachi. "No way. This is interesting."  
  
The twins sat on the couch. On the television was a monster truck rally. And Juunana had firm control of the remote. "What would you want to watch, anyway?"  
  
"Spoiled brat."  
  
Over the roaring of the trucks on the screen, the phone began to ring. Both twins looked at it and decided to ignore it.  
  
But it just kept ringing.  
  
"You get it. You're closer," Juuhachi said.  
  
"Fine," Juunana replied and picked up the phone. "What?"  
  
"Is this 'Jinzouningen Juunanagou - Never never NEVER call this number except while drunk?'" some giggly voice said.  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Juunanagou.  
  
"Well are you?" the now pouty voice demanded.  
  
"Yes. Now what do you want. Say it or don't waste my time."  
  
Juuhachi was eyeing the now unprotected remote control without really looking at it. Stupid. How could he have left it lying there?  
  
"I'll get to it!" the voice said. "Hey, do you know a Telfie Galilei?"  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because she's got your number writ down!" the voice said. "You're stupid."  
  
"You're an idiot...even for a human."  
  
"Hey! What do you mean 'even for a human.' Oh, hey, Letty wants to talk to you."  
  
What the hell is this?! He asked himself. Juuhachigou was watching him carefully. He probably looked rather perturbed and annoyed. He couldn't see his own face, you know. He hung up.  
  
"Who was that."  
  
"I don't know. But she was about to have me talk to her friend. I hung up."  
  
"Why did you talk to it in the first place?"  
  
"Well you told me to," he said, rolling his eyes. "You're the one who always complains when I don't do things like that."  
  
Before Juuhachi could reply, the phone started to ring again.  
  
"Why don't we just get rid of it?"  
  
"What else are we going to do with that table? God knows if there's not a phone on it theres some dress you decided you didn't like after all," he retorted.  
  
"Pick up the phone then."  
  
"Whatever." And he picked up the phone again. "What now."  
  
"Don't act like such a bitch to me, you're the one who hung up on us!"  
  
He didn't feel like dignifying that remark with a reply. The voice sounded twice as annoying. "Us?"  
  
"Yeah," the annoyed-perky voice said. "We're sleeping over at Telfie's house tonight and we're calling people out of her phonebook."  
  
And suddenly the name 'Telfie' clicked in his head. "And where is she now?"  
  
"Out getting ice cream. She's the only bitch here with a driver's license and her mom won't let her drive other people around. She'd better get the fudge kind..."  
  
In the background was a loud, squealy protest.  
  
"When will she get back," he snapped.  
  
"I don't know, and don't you dare bitch at me again! You better not be!"  
  
"Shut up!" Juunana hissed. "Listen you idiot human, when 'Telfie' gets back you will tell her to call me as soon as she walks through the door or I swear you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Don't you--"  
  
"Don't you dare piss me off," he growled dangerously. "Now hang up. And bother someone else. And when 'Telfie' gets back, if I don't hear from her, people will suffer." He hung up.  
  
*  
  
"What an asshole!" Letty said and put down the phone. "So who's next?"  
  
The front door opened and a semi-annoyed bringer-of-the-almighty-ice cream walked into the room.  
  
"What were you doing."  
  
The four girls looked up, not one of them guiltily. One of them had a pencil and Telfie's address book, presumably ticking off the numbers as they called. "Who did you call."  
  
Telfie snatched up the book and the color half drained from her face. Oh Holy God in Heaven...  
  
The 'next up' number was the one she'd pretty much hoped never to call again. "Okay. Did you call this one?" she demanded and poked at it.  
  
"Yeah, he said to tell you to call back or 'people will suffer,'" Letty imitated sarcastically.  
  
Oh shit. "All of you get out. Now!" Telfie snapped, whipping the book shut. "Ice cream's in the kitchen. I have to call him back." The four shuffled out.  
  
The phone loomed in front of her.  
  
*  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"Already?" Juunanagou snapped to nobody in particular. He picked it up. If nothing else, it was an opportunity to practice threats. "I th--"  
  
"Before you say anything, I'm really really sorry. They're stupid twits. I had to go get ice cream to occupy 'em."  
  
"Why did you have them in your house?" Juunanagou said sardonically.  
  
"Momentary lapse of sanity. They didn't annoy you too much, I hope."  
  
"What are they there for?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"School project. It was my mother's idea to let them sleep over because it's due Monday." She laughed. "And it's not like they're doing anything to actualy help me or Alex."  
  
"It'd be just like a human to listen to such a ridiculous idea. Or suggest it for that matter," he remarked sarcastically.  
  
Short pause.  
  
"Hey, could I ask you a question or so?"  
  
"No," he replied bluntly.  
  
"Come on, damn it! I'll do what I did last time, just call back until you pick up again! And they're just little questions, like for an interview."  
  
"I don't want to be interviewed."  
  
"Well too bad!" she crowed. "Hang on a minute."  
  
"No," he repeated again, but she didn't give him the chance.  
  
"Okay, in my journalism class they told me to ask questions which nobody else could answer. Well you cover that just being who you are. I guess this is what they mean by 'exclusive coverage,' huh?"  
  
"Go, away."  
  
"We're doing a report on you two. I'd think you'd want me to get the facts right before I put them on the presentation and paper," she sniffed at him.  
  
"Idiot," he said and put down the phone.  
  
You would think he'd have learned by now. The phone rang again.  
  
Juuhachi glared at her brother. She was getting tired of this stupid phone tag game, damn tired of it. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked, more like a demand, though.  
  
"Oh--hello...uh, I'm guessing you're the sister, right?" said a startled girl's voice.  
  
"What do you want calling us?"  
  
"I'm trying to ask your stupid stubborn brother some questions so I don't get the facts wrong for a paper in school," the girl stammered, having been caught completely off guard.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Y--yes..."  
  
"He'll answer the questions."  
  
"Um...thanks?"  
  
Juuhachi turned to her brother. He looked rather mutinous. "I'm not talking to that thing."  
  
"Yes you are. Now talk," she said and shoved the phone into his hands. "Talk," she ordered in that voice. The one that Juunanagou wasn't stupid enough to disobey.  
  
"Your sister's awesome!!" Telfie exclaimed loudly. "Jeez, I can't believe I said that..."  
  
There was a shuffling sound.  
  
"Ahem...how long have you actually been active?" she asked.  
  
"A long time," he smarted.  
  
"The whole world knows that now tell me something nobody else knows you dweeb!" Telfie said.  
  
"About eleven years," he growled irritably.  
  
"And...what did you do in that one year that you weren't killing people en masse?" Telfie asked, just the slightest hint of a sneer in her voice  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I wasn't active," he explained impatiently. "I can be deactivated, you know."  
  
"Okay...I'll run that along to the military, okay?" she said, and laughed to herself. "Yeah right. Okay, next question. Does your sister look exactly like you?"  
  
"We're twins. Yes."  
  
"Okay so she's got...chin length black hair and blue eyes, right? If she looks exactly like you."  
  
"Blonde hair," he explained and ignored the questioning look from his sister.  
  
"Righto. Gotcha," she said and must have scribbled something down. "Okay. Hang on a minute. I've only got one more question before I have to go. This is something from a psychologist's book. This should interest you...'It is my belief that the androids kill because of a lacking in--"  
  
"Stop now. Who wrote that book?"  
  
"Some guy named Albert Wyndom."  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"You think I'd tell you even if it is bullshit?" she asked. "Hang on - Lane, go back to bed. God damn it..."  
  
"Who's that?" he asked boredly. "I'm hanging up now," he added petulantly.  
  
"What? Oh--right--you do that. Bye," she said and abruptly hung up.  
  
He put the phone down hard and turned around to his sister, who'd already halfway dissapeared through the doorway. "There. Done. Happy?"  
  
"Yes," Juuhachi said and dissapeared up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Telfie stared down at her little sister. "You're supposed to be in bed."  
  
"I couldn't sleep," the girl said, staring up at Telfie's face with sly green eyes and a grin. "I'm not sleepy neither."  
  
"Musta been all that candy our stupid older brother left out," Telfie murmured and glanced back at the telephone.  
  
"Can I stay up with you guys?" the seven year old girl asked. "I won't be trouble I promise."  
  
"Sure," Telfie replied with a shrug. "You're old enough." She stood up from the chair. "Feel like ice cream?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" came her sister's reply.  
  
"Good. We'll need it," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see," Telfie replied cryptically.  
  
**  
  
Can you say CRAP? -_-  
  
This was so bad in comparison with the first...but then I wrote the first one about nine months ago and just managed to get it posted right. Note - Telfie actually has 4 siblings. An older brother, herself, a younger brother and her youngest sibling, a sister.  
  
Aaanywho, please feel free to review this at any time. 


	3. Bigger Than Houston's Problem p1

The Disclaimer - Um, no. Don't think so. You sue, you die. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
In this chapter, Telfie makes a MAJOR screw up.  
  
**  
  
It was Monday. Three in the afternoon. High school was out fifteen minutes ago.  
  
It could easily have been said someone more dangerous than the dreaded androids was out roaming the roads. Well, not roaming to be precise, more like /speeding/ down the road.  
  
Telfie's little brother gripped his seat in horror as his sister hit the gas.  
  
"Oh my god do you /have/ to go so fast?!" he screamed and ducked as Telfie spun the wheel to turn.  
  
Admittedly, it was more a matter of perspective.  
  
"Oh calm down, I drive like this every day," Telfie snapped. "You're just being dramatic."  
  
Zeke, Telfie's brother, looked over at Telfie.  
  
No matter how safely she drove, Zeke always managed to find something to scream in terror about. Something about it being a little brother's duty.  
  
He 'calmed down.' "So, how did that presentation go today?"  
  
Telfie grinned. "It was great! That--erm...extra research paid off!"  
  
"Extra research?" Zeke asked sarcastically, his classic 'bullshit' face in use. Of all her siblings, Zeke was the only one who seemed to have caught on that the mysterious number with the extra long description - 'Jinzouningen Juunanagou - Never never NEVER call this number except while drunk' was the /actual/ jinzouningen. Randy, the older one, was too much of a dunce and Lane just too young.  
  
"As soon as we get home, I've got to make a phonecall, alright?"  
  
Zeke looked over at her. "You're not going to call /him/ are you?"  
  
"Sure," she replied. "Wouldn't he like to hear how my day went? Especially since we almost caused a school wide panic?"  
  
*  
  
Juunanagou let the phone ring five times, then he quickly picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello, you have reached 817-472-1--"  
  
"Nice try jinzouningen, you managed to say my friends number. Plus I recognize your voice," the already too familiar voice of Telfie said dully. "And that's a really bad imitation of an answering machine message. It was too animated."  
  
"Hn, damn. You called two days ago. At least the first time you let four months go."  
  
"And two days ago was an accident," Telfie reminded him impatiently. She definitely wanted to 'talk' with him.  
  
"But today isn't," he muttered.  
  
"Yeah, that's about right. We did our presentation today!"  
  
"Whoop-dee-doo."  
  
"Oh come on now jinzouningen! Don't you want to hear how me and my group nearly got arrested? I think we made the evening news. Maybe we knocked you out of the frontline news! Ain't that cool?"  
  
"Yes. And no I don't want to hear about it."  
  
"Well you're gonna hear it anyway. Anyway, me and my friend Alex put the actual presentation together and my job was to introduce things. The other four's jobs were to talk, and Alex's job was to work the machinery."  
  
"And Alex did something wrong," he filled in boredly.  
  
"No, Alex was fine. Letty couldn't read my handwriting and she improvised. And you talked to Letty, right? The dumb rude one?"  
  
"I remember," he said, and glanced out the window.  
  
"Anyway, she started talking about talking to you."  
  
Juunanagou blinked. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it seems she put two and two together after all," Telfie said, and sounded like she was rolling her eyes.  
  
"And how did this nearly get you arrested?" Juunanagou asked, and flipped open the TV guide.  
  
"Well, put simply Letty started saying that I had convinced you and your sister to come in and give a talk to my class," Telfie said, and stifled a snicker. "You know. As a guest speaker."  
  
Juunana stopped flipping the TV guide.  
  
"Well anyway, the other three got into it and my class was half asleep. The instant they heard 'the androids are coming here' they jumped out of their desks and ran out down the halls, screaming the whole way that the androids were coming to kill us all. Me and Alex had to calm the teacher down, who had /also/ been half asleep and the second he heard 'android' was out of his seat."  
  
"Uh huh," he said dully. "And?"  
  
"Well one thing led to another and pretty quick the entire school was about to be evacuated. By this time someone had called 911 and when 911 is called in response to the androids, so's the local TV station. My teacher was /pissed/ and he made us come outside and explain to the cameras why it'd happened."  
  
"Why, what had happened?"  
  
"Weren't you paying any attention? The mass panic Letty pretty much put my school in!" Telfie yelled through the line.  
  
"Calm down I heard you!" he snapped back at her.  
  
"Nobody actually got out of the school, they lock us in except for the front door, and do you want to know something stupid?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"We have these really dumb drills where we have to huddle under our desks like it's going to actually help if you come and start blowing things up. The school calls them 'attack drills.' They're about as useless as those tornado drills they make us do. But all the teachers take 'em real seriously."  
  
"/Very/ interesting," he commented blandly. "Are you done now?"  
  
"Why? Do you have somewhere else to be?" she asked. "Some new town to go and blow up?" she asked harshly.  
  
"What if that's what it is?" he sneered back at her.  
  
"Back to how I nearly got arrested. /Everyone/ was pissed off at us, and me and Alex could just /tell/ the cops were itchng to arrest us for disturbing the peace. Thankfully my principal stopped them. On the whole she's a nice principal," Telfie rushed out uncomfortably.  
  
"So...do you think it would make /national/ news?" he asked, a little inkling of a plan forming in his head.  
  
"Maybe, it wasn't that big a panic, you couldn't even call it a riot. But then nothing exciting except for you has been happening lately so it's a...possibility," she finished, her voice coming low and suspcious now. "Why?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"No reason. Just interested."  
  
"Bullshit! You're trying to figure out where I am!" she accused, and Juunana's face twisted into a smile.  
  
"No I'm not. I could care less where you live. Believe me," he said smoothly.  
  
"No way, I'm not that stupid," Telfie snapped cautiously. "Besides, you've never /actually/ been interested in one fact about my life so why now?"  
  
"Well /you're/ the one who told me you might be on the evening news," he reminded her quietly, grinning to himself. "I just want to see what you look like is all."  
  
She did not respond.  
  
"You're the one who was stupid enough to tell me that," he continued despite her lack of reply. "And on all news reports they tell where it happened, when it happened, and the details about who it happened to."  
  
She still did not respond.  
  
"What makes you think I'll still be in town tonight?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Well, you don't live alone, do you?" he asked.  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Liar, two nights ago you hung up on me to deal with someone called Lane."  
  
"A neighbor's kid."  
  
"The first time you had to hang up because of your mother."  
  
"I moved out of the house," she explained slowly.  
  
While he couldn't prove Telfie was lying, he had a feeling she was. "If you're lying, when I kill you, it'll be all the more painful," he threatned coldly.  
  
Telfie did not say a word.  
  
"I, do not live, with my parents anymore," Telfie said slowly, like she was tensed all over.  
  
A hundred zeni said she was.  
  
"And besides, if you're in school, how come you can live without your parents."  
  
Telfie barely missed a beat this time. "I wanted to. I have a job you know, I pay the rent. Besides I've known the landlady since I was a kid. I told you I lived in a small town."  
  
"If you live in a small town why do they have /apartments/?" he asked patiently.  
  
"Because most of the jobs here don't pay shit," she said, and that time it sounded sincere.  
  
"I'll believe that," he said, and sat down on the red couch. "So do you have anything /else/ to talk about?" he teased.  
  
"Where do /you/ live?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"/Why/?" he asked with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"Curiosity," she snapped quickly.  
  
"On this little island in the middle of an ocean. In a pink house with 'Kame' on the front in badly painted red stick letters."  
  
"Somehow I couldn't have imagined that."  
  
"I'm sure," he replied. "Anything /else/?"  
  
"No," she replied quietly.  
  
"Good. Goodbye," he said and hung up, feeling immensely better than he had lately.  
  
*  
  
Telfie sunk back in her chair, feeling immensely stupid. How could I have just /volunteered/ that information? she thought miserably. She leaned forward and put her face in her hands, elbows on her knees.  
  
Okay, consider the options. Randy was probably unsalvageable, he'd not listen to her. He'd blow off her pleas to go screw with his chick of the week, Zeke would be uncertain but he at least trusted her when she was serious, and Lane could be brought along whether she believed her sister or not. Her parents were out of town visiting some friends.  
  
She jumped up to her feet. "Zeke! Dammit boy get down here!" she yelled up the stairs. When he did not respond she went up the stairs and opened the door. "Zeke, we have a minor problem," she started, starting to laugh nervously. "Um, we might have to leave the country," she said. "Where's Lane?"  
  
"At Macy's house," Zeke replied and looked up from his Lego Gundams. "Why? What minor--"  
  
He looked at his sister's rather pale face. "What happened," he deadpanned.  
  
"I screwed up big time," Telfie moaned. "I said we might be on TV, he said he'd watch the news," she explained as quickly as possible.  
  
He stared. "You're kidding."  
  
Telfie shook her head. "No."  
  
"What are you /on/?!" her brother yelped. "So what'd he say..."  
  
"Well he said if I lied to him he'd kill me all the more painfully," Telfie said and fiddled nervously with the curly bits of her hair.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I lied the entire last half," she muttered quickly, and looked anywhere but her brother's face.  
  
"What time does the news come on tonight?"  
  
"I think at eight thirty," Telfie said. "I think we aughta get as far away from here as possible."  
  
"Well no fucking /duh/," Zeke commented. "Okay, we've got four hours to get out of here, and we'd better be quiet about it after today," he said, throwing a meaninful glance at his sister.  
  
"Right, I'll go get my keys and some cash," she said and turned around and headed out his door and towards hers.  
  
**  
  
And the plot thickens...I'm much happier with this one than the last one, but I still don't like that as much as the first one. *WAAHH!*  
  
Telfie is yes, kind of ditzy herself, but can we PLEAE REMEMBER SHE'S BASED ON AN ACTUAL PERSON...erm, me? Plus, Zeke's two years younger than her, Randy's a year out of high school, and we already know how old Lane is. Zeke's based on my younger brother who is, sad to say, a little more mature than me in some ways. .  
  
Also, I like reviews! Please gimme feedback!  
  
Thanx so much to those kind people who have thought to review this thing!  
  
Also...I was way ahead of ya Kelly Neptunus, and quite a long time ago. They're going to meet but it won't be an EXTREMELY fluffy meeting...17's not exactly thinking she's the greatest person on the planet ya know. ^_^ Be patient! 


End file.
